


Indulgence

by babsbatgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, ashwin is an unreliable narrator, sexy magic, tagging is hard, using magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babsbatgirl/pseuds/babsbatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Iron Bull concoct a plan to relieve the stress resting on Ashwin Lavellan. A very creative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me this is the first time I've ever written porn oh god. I'm so ashamed.  
> And yet not.  
> No wait yes I am.
> 
> This is thanks to Rebecca who messaged me and said hey, what do you think of our Inquisitors and LI's in an OT4? This would not exist without you.
> 
> EDIT: holy shit, over a thousand views. Wow. Just, thanks everyone for your kudos and everything. I had no idea so many people would like it and I'm kinda overwhelmed. So yeah, thank you so much :)
> 
> EDIT the second: okay, so at nearly 100 kudos and over 3000 views I just have to say another sincere thank you. This has gonna further than I ever thought it would and I really appreciate all the people taking time to read it. You are the best. <3

When Dorian said that he had a surprise waiting in his quarters, Ashwin certainly had not been expecting Iron Bull and the whitest Dalish elf he'd ever seen stretched out over his bed.

“Ahh...what's going on?” Ashwin asked, his eyes meeting the piercing blue of the strangers'. He laughed. Bull shifted onto his side, propping himself up on one arm, the other snaking around the elf's waist. 

“Surprise,” the qunari rumbled, sounding far too pleased with himself. “This is Daimhin. He's an old friend,” Bull continued, hugging the elf a little tighter. Daimhin smiled at Ashwin.

“My clan doesn't roam too far from yours,” he said, and it sounded suspiciously like purring. While the introduction was welcome, nothing about what was said explained what they were doing sprawled out in his quarters and so did nothing to lift the cloud of confusion that had settled on Ashwin. Particularly since Bull's smile had turned positively lecherous.

An arm wound around Ashwin's chest, pulling him close to a broader chest. The subtle spicy scent proved who it was long before the whispered words in Ashwin's ear. 

“Getting acquainted without me? Should I be jealous?” Dorian murmured, wrapping both his arms a little tighter around Ashwin, his nose brushing just under his ear. It still produced a shiver from Ashwin, Dorian did know his sensitive spots a little too well, but it didn't do much to explain the situation.

“Is someone going to tell me what is going on?” Ashwin asked, a little more forcefully than he meant. Dorian loosened his grip slightly, enough that Ashwin could turn to look at him. A smirk was firmly in place on his lips, typical as ever, but there was something very hopeful in his eyes. 

“Bull and I were discussing just the other day how stressed you looked, and what a terrible look on you it is, and felt that we had to do something about it. We can't have the mighty Inquisitior looking exhausted, can we?” Dorian said, flashing Ashwin his 'winning smile'. “At least not exhausted from duties. We were hoping to tire you out in a much more enjoyable fashion.”

“Daimhin was visiting and I thought who better to get in on the fun than a fellow elf?” Bull chuckled. Ashwin looked between the three of them, his mind reeling. 

“So- what? Just...all four of us? At once?” Ashwin said, his voice annoyingly going slightly squeaky. Daimhin laughed again, a sound that went straight to Ashwin's gut. It was oddly deep and sensual for someone so small and fragile looking. Ashwin could feel warmth beginning to pool in his belly, and Dorian was not helping by nuzzling his face into Ashwin's neck, his lips just touching the skin. Ashwin could feel his soft breaths, each one sending tingles through his entire body. 

“Yes. All of us. Is that something you would like?” Dorian whispered and Ashwin could've murdered him for the soft tone. He could already feel heat trickling through his limbs and rising up his chest, radiating from Dorian's arms. Even though his grip didn't lessen any more and he didn't do anything more than press his face a little closer to Ashwin's neck, Ashwin knew Dorian was genuinely asking. He did it in such a subtle way that wouldn't spoil the mood of the moment and yet could easily be turned to something more comforting than seductive. His eyes slid shut and he leant his head back against Dorian's chest, luxuriating in the slightest touch from the mage. 

“Is that a yes, amatus?” Dorian's voice was heady, weighed down with desire. Ashwin sighed, reaching up to grip the arms encircling him. 

“How's this going to work?” Ashwin asked after a pause, opening his eyes to see Dorian's mouth curved into an impossibly wicked smile. Any chance doubt had for Ashwin was ripped away at that, and the steady building heat became full fledged *want*. 

“We'll play it by ear. More fun if we stumble along together,” Dorian replied, letting Ashwin go for a moment, only letting him to turn to face him completely, before trapping him against his chest again. Ashwin had not forgotten how wonderfully seductive he could be, but having the Iron Bull and Daimhin behind them as witnesses to it made it even more unbearable. It was taking nearly everything in Ashwin not to throw Dorian onto the ground and have him right there. Ashwin slid his hands up Dorian's torso, letting his hands rest just on his collarbone, fingers practically twitching with the need to tear off the stupid amount of clothing between them. Dorian seemed to think the same thing, and his fingers dug into Ashwin's waist. 

“Have I ever told you how much I hate this beige monstrosity?” Dorian murmured, one of his hands letting go of Ashwin's waist and toying at the top clasp of his tunic. Ashwin grinned up at him, his own hands sliding up and around Dorian's neck. 

“You know I much prefer actions than words,” Ashwin replied, rising on his toes to whisper into Dorian's ear. Dorian's hands stilled for just a moment as he took in a sharp breath, then returned to tearing apart the clasps on Ashwin's tunic, his lips finding Ashwin's. Despite how fast his hands were moving, Dorian's kiss was agonisingly slow, teasing Ashwin with feather light touches and then gentle bites along his lower lip that he knew would drive Ashwin mad. He was so aware of the others just behind them, his back prickled as if he could feel their eyes. He didn't want to lose the warmth Dorian had stirred up inside him, so when Dorian moved back in for yet another brush of their lips, Ashwin grabbed his face between his hands, thumbs running along that glorious jawline, and crushed their mouths together. Dorian's noise of surprise was muffled, sounding much more like a moan, and with that Ashwin slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Ashwin held on for dear life as Dorian took complete control, the hand that wasn't busy removing clothing gripping his waist even tighter than before. His tunic was already half off but Dorian's hand did not move any slower, and each brush of his fingers on Ashwin's skin set off another shiver down his spine. He unabashedly groaned into Dorian's mouth, already feeling like he was on fire. It wouldn't shock him if Dorian had in fact done that.  
Dorian pulled away from Ashwin, his breaths coming heavily. He pressed their foreheads together, and Ashwin opened his eyes to see Dorian staring at him hungrily. His hand had stilled for a moment, his fingers splayed across Ashwin's stomach. Ashwin sucked in a deep breath, his fingers digging into Dorian's neck.

As if in retaliation, Dorian ducked his head to the side and kissed Ashwin's neck, just under his jaw. Ashwin gasped, arching against him, mentally cursing him. Ashwin had a huge weakness there, something Dorian knew and was apparently prepared to make full use of.

“Unfair,” Ashwin breathed gasping again as Dorian bit him gently, kissing the mark afterwards. His laugh was laden with need.

“You'll find, Inquisitor, that I do not play fair,” he replied, his hand slipping inside the partially open tunic and running up Ashwin's chest. Unable to find another word, language almost entirely abandoning him, Ashwin pulled Dorian's mouth back to his and pressed them together, urgent and messy and Dorian's moans were making him dizzy as much as that warm hand ghosting over his chest. 

He felt another pair of hands on him, as small as his own but with much longer fingers take over unclasping his tunic, the movements were light and careful, and just as sexy as Dorian's frantic rush. He broke the kiss, panting, and turned his head to see Daimhin just behind him. The elf was close enough for his shallow breathing to sound loud in Ashwin's ears, his lips inches from his ears. Daimhin looked up at him then, not pausing his slow undressing of Ashwin, and his eyes were hooded and glittered with desire. Dorian chose that moment to start biting and kissing Ashwin's neck, sending wave after wave of arousal rocketing through Ashwin, enough that one hand abandoned it's stroking of Dorian's cheek to slid up Daimhin's and pull him closer. His lashes were as white as his hair, Ashwin noticed, before his eyes slid shut and Daimhin kissed him. 

His lips were soft, and wider than Dorian's. He kissed slower and more methodically than Dorian, like he was holding something back. It made Ashwin want to kiss him harder, find out what part of him Daimhin was hiding. Dorian's teeth grazed his jaw then, and Ashwin had to break the kiss and gasp, his grip on both men tightening. Daimhin laughed again, just as sensual as before, and pulled Ashwin back to his lips again, this time teasing his mouth open, his tongue delving into him. The way Ashwin felt, drawn as tight as his bowstring, every nerve on fire and so, *so, *hard, it was like Daimhin was swallowing every noise that Dorian was trying to draw out. Caught between them, Ashwin was helpless and yet he could not bear the thought of trying to break away.  
Daimhin finally undid the last clasp, and with one last press of his lips to Ashwin's, pulled far enough away to tug the tunic off him, Dorian pausing in his own attack to push the offending fabric from Ashwin's shoulders, before pulling him back into his arms, his hands now running down the bare expanse of Ashwin's back, Ashwin clinging to his shoulders, his face buried into Dorian's chest.

“Oh no, we're not done,” Daimhin said, his hands sliding down Ashwin's arms, his chest pressed to Ashwin's back. He had already lost his own tunic, Ashwin noticed, the knowledge making pleasure twist his stomach. Daimhin tangled his fingers with Ashwin's, and slowly pulled him from Dorian, the mage little by little letting Ashwin slip away. Daimhin turned Ashwin in his grip, showing him that delicious smirk he'd been wearing the moment Ashwin's eyes set on him. “I think you're both far too dressed for what we have planned,” he said, his voice low. Ashwin could hear Dorian's soft chuckle, and then the far too tantalising sound of fabric sliding to the ground. He turned to look, his fingers already itching to touch him, but Daimhin threaded a hand through his hair and forced him to look into the elf's eyes. Daimhin captured his lips again, much more aggressively than he had before, and slid a hand down Ashwin's chest. Ashwin barely had time to draw a shuddering breath before Daimhin's hand slipped into his trousers. As those long fingers loosely wrapped themselves around his cock, Ashwin fisted his hand in Daimhin's hair, gasping against his lips. Daimhin laughed again, infuriatingly calm. 

“Rather eager, isn't he Bull?” Daimhin taunted. Ashwin would've responded but Daimhin's hand tightened suddenly and all that was left was a sigh. Bull's laugh was laced with promise. 

“That's how we like them, Dai,” he replied. “I think he's going to combust if you keep toying with him.”  
Daimhin kissed Ashwin once more and took his hand from Ashwin, leaving him feeling robbed of those clever fingers. He had barely a moment to recover before Daimhin began untying the laces of his trousers. His head ducked to one side, and Ashwin could see past him to the bed, his bed, where Bull was still sprawled out, but no longer clothed. He was lazily stroking his cock, the huge member already hard. Bull chuckled at Ashwin's gaze.

“You boys put on a good show. Can't blame a man for enjoying it,” he said, winking at him. Ashwin swallowed heavily. 

“You do look rather lonely there. Perhaps you need an extra hand,” Dorian said, and Ashwin watched as his lover climbed onto the bed, completely naked, and wrapped his smaller hand over the Bull's dick, and began stroking it slowly. Bull's lecherous grin turned blissful and he fell onto his back. Ashwin's mouth was completely dry and as he stared at Dorian's hand moving, he could almost feel it himself. Daimhin seemed to sense Ashwin's distraction, and with a flourish, pulled apart the last laces and tugged the trousers apart. He took Ashwin in his hand again, this time not teasing or palming but tugging the length of him. Ashwin had never felt so overstimulated in his life. Daimhin pressed their foreheads again, but did not kiss him, or let Ashwin near his lips. He kept them just fair enough apart that he could feel Daimhin's breath, just feel the warmth of his mouth. Along with the agonizingly slow way Daimhin stroked him and the deep breaths and soft noises coming from Bull, Daimhin not letting him have that little relief was making it very hard for Ashwin to even breathe. Just when he thought he couldn't feel anything more, a slight shock went up his spine, electrifying every nerve and making him thrust once, nearly falling onto Daimhin. 

“Wh-what?” he panted, his voice broken and breathy but he could not even think to care. Daimhin grinned and drummed the fingers of his free hand along Ashwin's spine. 

“Mages have a few fun tricks,” he said. Ashwin stared at him, and he suspected it was wonder on his face. Daimhin lifted his chin and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and led him over to the bed, backing Ashwin against it. Ashwin was glad that the other elf was supporting him, he didn't trust his legs or anything below his pelvis, not while his every nerve was singing. Daimhin nudged him back until he was sitting on the bed. Daimhin then knelt down and made short work of the laces on his boots, running his hand up the inside of Ashwin's thigh every so often. He didn't really need to, Bull had rested his hand on the back of Ashwin's neck and was experimentally running his thumb over his spine, making Ashwin shiver. On top of that, Dorian had stopping stroking Bull and was now mouthing the side of it, his eyes flicking up every so often at Ashwin, the brown of them so bright. He slid a hand over Bull's stomach, before turning it palm up, wiggling his fingers. Ashwin interlaced his fingers with his, and with a breathy moan, Dorian swallowed as much of the Bull as he could. Bull's moan was enough to nearly drive Ashwin over the edge. As he watched, the Bull disappeared into Dorian's mouth, so dark against the qunari's pale skin, the mage's hand gripping what was left, the fingers Ashwin knew were smooth running tauntingly slow, something Ashwin had felt before and he sympathised with Bull's agonised noises. 

Daimhin pulled off both of Ashwin's boots and began tugging his pants off, running his hands down the skin as it was exposed. When he was done and was returning to Ashwin, Ashwin grabbed at the laces on his breeches, trying his best to get them undone with one hand and half his attention on Bull and Dorian. Daimhin shoved his hand aside, and got them off with much less ceremony than he had taken Ashwin's off, and clambered on top of Ashwin, settling just above his pelvis. Ashwin fell back, his head lying on Bull's upper arm, and Daimhin's cock lying on his chest. Daimhin ground back teasingly, his ass just touching Ashwin before he pulled forward. Ashwin moaned and grabbed Daimhin's hip, a little fiercer than he would've but he felt pulled in a thousand different directions and to even have the slightest bit of relief would be more welcome than anything else he could think of. Daimhin moved to lean over him, their bodies almost aligning, his face hovering over Ashwin's, just out of reach. Keeping that distance that he had before, Daimhin slowly dragged himself over Ashwin, their hard lengths only getting the lightest bit of friction. 

“Dread Wolf take you!” Ashwin said, half sobbing, throwing his head back, panting with need.  
“You all right?” Dorian asked, and Ashwin looked up to see Dorian's brow furrowed, the mage leaning over Bull to stroke Ashwin's forehead. The touch was so welcome after so much teasing.  
“I feel like someone's set me on fire, but apart from that I'm fine,” Ashwin said. Dorian's face settled back into his typical smirk.  
“Perhaps we should stop teasing you, then,” he purred. Daimhin climbed off Ashwin then, and Bull helped Ashwin struggle into a seated position in the middle of the bed. Dorian sat next to him, keeping their hands entwined. Bull propped himself on his side, looking far too pleased. 

“How would you feel about changing positions?” he rumbled. Ashwin, still trying to recover slightly, frowned at him. Bull nodded at Dorian. 

“If you feel uncomfortable, just tell us and we'll stop,” Dorian murmured, kissing the tip of Ashwin's ear. Ashwin nodded, though he didn't really know what could possibly make him want to stop now.  
Daimhin's mouth was suddenly kissing down Ashwin's chest, leaving tiny bruises where he sucked, and Dorian was doing the same to Ashwin's neck. Ashwin was glad that Dorian still had one of his hands tightly in his own because he had no idea who he wanted to grab at more. The feeling like his skin was just too small for his body, that had dimmed a bit, was now back in full force. 

The little shock that Daimhin used before shot through him again, this time coming not only from Daimhin's fingers splayed over his hips, but from the hand Dorian stroking across Ashwin's back. His whole body arched in response, his mouth opening in a wordless cry. He could not summon any more noise, or anything other than gasping breaths. It would've been enough to end him, but Daimhin's hand gripped the base of his member. Ashwin felt his orgasm slacken a bit, and with a sob started breathing normally again, his chest heaving, his head falling onto Dorian's chest. 

“That...that-” he stammered, leaning heavily on Dorian, who was laughing softly in his ear. Ashwin nudged him with their joined hands. He didn't have the energy to do anymore. 

“You're gonna hate was coming next, then,” Dorian said, and Ashwin realised that Daimhin's hands were no longer on his chest and hips. He looked up, and saw Daimhin's fingers coated in the salve he knew had been in his desk's draw. He didn't have time to consider much more than that, before Daimhin was teasing his entrance. Ashwin's eyes met his, and Daimhin ran a comforting hand up his arm, and then he slipped a finger inside. 

Ashwin wouldn't be surprised if the shout he let out didn't alert any Inquisition members to come running to his aid, but he couldn't focus on anything more than Daimhin's long finger slowly curling and uncurling, testing him and searching him, his other hand forcing Ashwin's hips down. 

It was that point again, that nearly too much and yet nowhere near enough. It was the electric shocks and Dorian's breath on his neck, Bull's soft chuckles. It was the knowledge that they were not going to stop until Ashwin was completely undone. 

Daimhin's finger prodded deep enough, and lightly brushed against the bundle of nerves there. If it had been Ashwin's first time, he would've thought that he had sent that small bit of lightning through him. It lit him up just as much, leaving him actually whimpering into Dorian's neck. He could feel his hand trembling in the mage's. Dorian's breaths were nearly as heavy as his. Lifting his head, Ashwin's eyes met Dorian's, and was amazed again by how bright they had become. Ashwin cupped his face and pulled him down, needed to kiss him but only managing to brush their lips together and taste his breath, Daimhin's hands pulling sense from him easily. Dorian's hand continued to stroke up his spine, without any magic, and that comforting touch was all that was keeping Ashwin grounded, especially when Daimhin slipped another finger in. The sensation burned, but there was too much pleasure assaulting him to really hurt. 

It didn't help when Bull slid that little bit closer, lifting Ashwin's leg over his hip and Ashwin could feel the qunari brushing against his thigh. In a moment of clarity Ashwin realised that Bull was getting ready to replace Daimhin's fingers, and he wasn't panicked by the idea. He felt an overwhelming fondness for Dorian, in fact, bringing the qunari in was an excellent distraction from the stresses that quite often stole time from him and the mage. He managed to press his lips to Dorian's just once, but Daimhin added a third finger and all coherent thought was lost. The salve was cold, but his fingers were almost unbearably warm, and the weight on his hand on Ashwin's hip was maddening. He couldn't help the thrusts he made, trying to get that little extra friction, and when Bull's hand held him down so much easier than Daimhin's had, Ashwin moaned, fully able to hear how broken the sound was. Dorian sucked in a breath at that, hissing through his teeth. 

After a few moments more of the blissful torture, Daimhin gently slipped his fingers out. Ashwin exhaled roughly, his body slumped like his strings had been cut. He felt wrung out and yet his arousal was still so painful. His grip on Dorian had not slackened, even though his trembling had increased. Bull's hand was gently stroking up his hip. 

“He still with us?” he asked, his voice sounding very amused.  
“Ash?” Dorian whispered, nuzzling into Ashwin's jaw. Ashwin took in a few deep breaths, and nodded, resting his head in the crook of Dorian's neck. A much larger, rougher hand than his lover's tilted his chin up, gently making him look at Bull.  
“You okay to keep going? We can stop now,” Bull said, smiling at him.  
“Don't you fucking dare,” Ashwin replied, albeit a little breathily. Bull's smile widened. 

“It gets too much, you say the word. You got it?” He repeated, and Ashwin nodded, taking in another deep breath. It was shock he hadn't hyperventilated yet. Daimhin snuck around his arm, tangling his fingers in Ashwin's other hand, Daimhin's free one resting on Ashwin's stomach. 

Bull ran his hands over Ashwin's ass, carefully spreading his legs further apart. He kept eye contact with Ashwin the entire time, his expression constantly asking if this was okay. Ashwin didn't trust himself to speak anymore, feeling his erection throb and his nerves spark was enough to make him return to his shallow breathing. 

Bull finally pressed himself against Ashwin's entrance, and slowly began sliding in, the cold salve making it much smoother. Feeling his body stretch and accept Bull's monstrous cock had Ashwin's back arching and rough moans ripping from his throat. Bull grunted and groaned in response, and Ashwin could hear how tormented he was by the slow movement. The sound, the way his own body trembled, feeling Dorian's breath on his neck, Ashwin wondered how long he was supposed to last this assault. It could've been months since they started, Corypehus could've razed Thedas to the ground and Ashwin could not find the will to stop them. It was with a sigh of relief as Bull stopped his slow movement, dropping his head onto Ashwin's stomach. He was practically bent over double. 

“You...you all right, Bull?” Ashwin finally got out, his heaving breaths making it hard to make a coherent sentence. He could feel the rumblings of Bull's laughter on his stomach and gasped. 

“I'm absolutely terrific. I'm trying not to break you,” Bull replied, lifting his head back up, his hands gripping Ashwin a little tighter. He was giving Ashwin a moment to adjust, letting his body relax around him, but any witty reply Ashwin might've had was violently stopped as Bull slowly began to move, his hands sweeping from Ashwin's hips to his knees in time with his hips. Daimhin let go of his hand then and shimmied down the bed. Ashwin watched him with some confusion, before Daimhin's mouth swallowed down his cock and Bull snapped his hips into Ashwin. 

There was nothing more left for him to do but let out a hoarse scream, clinging to Dorian for dear life. From his hips down all he could feel was blinding pleasure, enough that he thought he was going to black out. Bull continued his agonizing pace, slow and then quick thrusts and Daimhin kept in rhythm with him, sucking and then licking, his hands sliding over his hips and waist, sending tiny shocks skittering across Ashwin's oversensitive skin. Dorian slid a hand over Ashwin's jaw and pulled his lips to his, swallowing the harsh noises that Ashwin couldn't stop making. He kept pressing light kisses, giving Ashwin time to breathe but then pulling him back in for more. Ashwin let Dorian's hand go, instead grabbing onto his shoulder, his fingers digging in and pressing harder with every thrust Bull made. There was no break anywhere, Bull keeping his maddening pace and Daimhin matching him with his tongue, by hollowing his cheeks, all of intensified by the bursts of magic. 

Ashwin didn't know what to do with himself, he gripped Dorian and kissed him back just as hard, buried a hand in Daimhin's hair, reached out for Bull, but all of it didn't relieve him, didn't give him anything close to firm ground. He was tossed around between them all, straining and gasping and moaning. He had never known anything like this, never known how far he could be pushed without shattering into a thousand pieces. He felt close to that breaking point now, everything else numb to him but the feeling of Bull stretching him and Daimhin wringing him out. Even the slightest change in pace could be the one thing to tip him over, and he was suddenly pulled back to reality when Dorian's now free hand snaked over his chest. The grey of Bull's skin glimmering with sweat, Daimhin's white hands running across the brown of Ashwin-

Ashwin barely had a moment to warn Daimhin before Bull thrust into him just far enough to hit that spot.  
“Dai-” he managed before the rest of the word was cut of, strangled by the orgasm that ripped through him, turning his vision into nothing but stars and made his every nerve feel like it was screaming. His voice was stolen from him, leaving only one long silent shout, his body arched and his head falling back, his chest heaving with the effort of it.  
Exhaustion swept over him almost immediately and he fell against Dorian, his breaths coming in sobs. He barely registered Bull pulling out from him, and promptly finding his own release. He could hear as if from a great distance Dorian and Daimhin following suit, but could not feel anything more than Dorian's arms holding him steady and his skin slowly, so slowly, cooling and stilling its tremors. He heard Dorian softly calling his name, and made a lazy gesture with his hand. He simply did not have the energy to even open his eyes. 

“I think you may have killed him,” Dorian said, and Bull laughed.  
“I remember my first time. It's an experience.” Daimhin's voice was very satisfied. “Just gently lay him back. I'll grab some more blankets.”  
“Ash? You still there, amatus?” Dorian murmured. Ashwin felt his hands and Bull's gently lying him back, Dorian's arm curled under his head. 

“He's still shaking a bit,” Bull remarked. Ashwin snorted. He felt Dorian's hand stroke his cheek, and all though he was loathe to do it, he opened his eyes. Dorian's hair was horribly mussed up, not even close to it's usual careful style. Ashwin summoned the tiny bit of energy he had left and threaded his hand through it. Dorian's face softened, and he turned his head to kiss his palm. The mattress dipped a bit as Bull flopped down behind Ashwin. His hand was a comforting weight on Ashwin's hip. 

“Feeling better?” Dorian asked, settling down next to Ashwin, tugging him closer. Ashwin let him and sighed as he settled close to his chest. He slowly crept an arm over Dorian's waist, not able to hug him back but trying at least.  
“I may never recover,” Ashwin mumbled. He still couldn't really feel his legs. He was having trouble remembering what legs actually did.  
“What a compliment!” Dorian laughed.  
“I may get that framed,” Bull added, chuckling. Ashwin grumbled, and tried to snuggle closer into Dorian. 

“Here. Best part is cuddling afterwards,” Daimhin said, and Ashwin felt thick blankets getting tucked in around him, the fabric a little too rough on his skin. He gasped slightly, his hand digging into Dorian. “The poor thing. It's okay, it'll fade soon. Look what you've done to the poor man,” Daimhin said, his tone chiding. Bull laughed.  
“You joining us, kadan?” Bull said, and then there was shifting and there was a much smaller hand lacing with Ashwin's and resting on his chest. He smiled, shifting a little so that Daimhin and Dorian were curled around him. Bull's arm stretched out over the elves, curling on Dorian's thigh.  
Dorian kissed the tip of Ashwin's ear.  
“Good?” he whispered. Ashwin grinned sleepily.  
“Very good.”

\--

“What do you mean, he can't come down? We need him to look over these reports!” Cassandra said, glaring at Dorian. He was barring her way upstairs, that arrogant smirk on his face as he lent ever so casually against the doorframe. 

“Exactly that. He can't come down. Poor thing isn't feeling too well,” he replied. He didn't sound worried about the Inquisitor's health at all. He sounded quite smug. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Has a healer looked over him?” She questioned, crossing her arms and trying very hard not to smack the man. It became particularly difficult when his grin widened. 

“Not the kind of thing a healer can fix, dear Cassandra. He just needs a bit of time to recover,” Dorian said, clearly gloating over his position of power. Maker forgive her, she was going to murder him.  
Just as she was preparing to shove him out of the way, the door opened from the inside, and Dorian stepped out of the way of the Iron Bull and an incredibly pale elf. His almost entirely white appearance was so much a shock that she almost didn't acknowledge that they were just coming from the place she was apparently barred from. 

“He tried to get up and if Bull hadn't been holding his arm he would've fallen flat on his face,” the white elf was saying gleefully. Dorian's smile became less gloating and much more fond. He glanced up the stairs. 

“He's going to try again if you don't stop him,” Bull said, nodding upwards. Dorian rolled his eyes. 

“Stubborn man. What am I going to do with him?” Dorian said jovially. He turned to Cassandra, and took the reports from her hand. She made to protest but he flashed a grin at her and waved, disappearing up into the Inquisitor's quarters. She stood, gaping at the audacity of Dorian's actions, unable to form actual words. It wasn't until Bull and the elf were walking from the door that she found her voice again.

“Wait! What's wrong with the Inquisitor? Is he all right?” Cassandra asked. The white elf laughed loudly, almost euphorically. Bull winked at the Seeker, steering his companion towards the door.

“If you're lucky, I'll tell you later,” Bull said, his voice taking on that tone he used only for flirting. Cassandra watched them go, then turned her gaze back to the door to Ashwin's quarters. She thought about Bull and the elf, about Dorian's smug smile. 

Oh, the poor Inquisitor. She couldn't hide her own grin as she turned away, heading for the war table. Well, there are plenty of different forms of stress relief. Maybe the Inquisitor deserved a day off.  
Or, considering Bull's...size, two.


End file.
